Volacious
by Sunburned-Stickperson
Summary: After having to take care of his brothers, Desmond and Ezio, Altair's decided he never wants kids. He's going away to college, and that's final. Or so he'd like to think.
1. Chapter 1

Altair sat at his desk, scribbling furiously at the calculus problem in front of him. He felt a small tug on his pantleg, and he looked down to see Desmond standing there, his stuffed tiger named "Shaun" in one hand, and the other reaching up, making grabbing motions at him. Altair sighed and scooped him up, setting him on his knee as he went back to finishing the math problem. Desmond watched with his bright brown eyes, his thumb in his mouth. The kid was, thankfully, the quiet one of his brothers.

The two-year-old held Shaun close as he watched his brother do his homework. Only a year, and then he would be in college and rid of his two younger brothers. He hated how he always had to look after them, and how Ezio was always annoying him, never helping with Desmond. At least the youngest was well behaved. And in thinking of Ezio, Altair stood up, planting the youngest on his hip, Shaun dangling in his hand as he sucked on his thumb, and started searching for the middle child.

He found Ezio and Kadar stomping like elephants on the playing mats for DDT, or whatever it was, and he closed his eyes in relief. Buying that used Wii thing was the best decision his parents had made. And even better was the fact that he had the Xbox locked up in his room with all his games. He walked back up the stairs into his room and sat back down, finishing the problems from the book and setting it aside.

He leaned back in the chair, turning Desmond around and bouncing him on his knees, smiling wearily at the "uh-uh-uh-uh-uh" noise that the youngest made, his voice going up and down with each different "uh." Shaun was held tightly in his tiny arms, and Altair wondered how long that poor thing would last. He gave a particularly hard bump, laughing at the "uh-pah!" that Desmond made. The boy shrieked happily at Altair's laugh, and he rubbed Desmond's head as he stopped bouncing him. The youngest brother smiled and leaned forward, resting his head against his heart.

"Bump bump," Desmond murmured.

"Yes, Desmond, my heart goes 'bump bump.'"

"Heart go 'bump bump.'"

"Are you hungry?"

"Hungry."

"Want to go to the kitchen?"

"Kitchen crackers."

He gave a breathless chuckle and rose again, carrying Desmond down to the kitchen and setting him on the counter. He fished out the last sleeve of saltine crackers and wrote it down on the grocery list before he opened it and pulled one out. Desmond started gnawing away at it when Ezio came barreling in.

"Altair! Can we have some pizza rolls?"

"No, Ezio, I'll start making dinner in a half an hour. You can wait."

"Naw, you always make disgusting stuff for dinner! Like peas!"

"Peas!" Desmond screamed happily around a mouthful of cracker.

Altair scowled at Ezio, and the middle one scowled back. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because dinner will be soon."

"But I don't like what you cook."

"Then go hungry."

"But Desmond gets a cracker!"

"Do you want a cracker?"

"No! We want pizza rolls!"

"Please, Mister Altair?"

He rolled his eyes as Kadar and Ezio got on their knees, crawling toward him and tugging on his pants.

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?"

"Pretty please with sugar and a cherry and whipped cream on top?"

"Pretty please with sugar—"

"No, now stop asking."

"Come on, Altair—"

"Don't make me turn you over my knee, Ezio."

"I'll report you for child abuse!"

"I won't be convicted. Off with you."

Ezio scowled, folded his arms, and stomped off, Kadar close behind, hunched over and dangling his arms. Desmond was reaching for another cracker. He put on a pot of water and pulled out the bag of peas from the freezer, a wicked smirk on his face. He heard the door open and close and frowned, pulling off the rubber band and setting the bag near Desmond as he went to check, only to almost run into his best friend, Malik.

"Watch it, novice."

"Hello to you, too," Altair droned, turning around. Desmond had forgone the cracker and had a fist full of frozen peas.

"You're making peas tonight?"

"Only because Ezio called them disgusting."

He heard Malik chuckle as he slowly pried the peas from Desmond's hand. The boy looked bewildered.

"Only one at a time, Desmond."

"No."

"Desmond," he said sternly. "Only one at a time. Do you want me to turn you over my knee?"

"No."

It wasn't that he wanted to spank his youngest brother, but that was the most effective way to get him to listen. Desmond pouted, letting go of the peas, and Altair kissed his head.

"Thank you, Desmond."

"No."

Altair sighed, rolling his eyes and putting some peas in a small dish for him. He set the peas beside him, giving him what most mothers would call "the look" when he went to grab a fistful. As soon as he turned around, he could almost see Desmond grabbing a fistful and shoving them in his mouth, and when he looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, he caught Desmond with a hand over his mouth, a guilty look on his face.

"Desmond…"

Desmond's hand shot to wrap around Shaun, and he pulled the stuffed tiger over the bottom of his face as he chewed. Altair walked over slowly, his arms out and fingers wiggling.

"You took more than one, didn't you?"

Desmond shook his head, his eyes growing wide.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Desmond shook his head furiously, trying to hide behind Shaun. Altair could see him trying to hide his smile. Altair roared and scooped him up, and Desmond shrieked, and several peas went rolling from his mouth as he held his younger brother upside down, tickling him.

Desmond screamed with laughter as Altair tickled his sides, and the boy was thrashing and squirming as he dropped Shaun on the floor. Altair found himself laughing as well as he set him on the kitchen table and gave him a raspberry on his stomach. The little boy shrieked and wrapped his arms around his stomach, and Altair pressed their foreheads together, trying, and failing, to hide his smile.

"Now then, only one pea at a time. Understand?"

"No." Desmond's eyes were shining with mischief. Such was the life of a two-year-old.

"No? Am I going to have to tickle you again?"

"No!" Desmond yelped.

"Is that all you can say?"

"No!"

Altair laughed quietly and straightened, running a hand through his hair as he turned back to the water. He pulled out a box of pasta.

"No!"

He found himself trying not to laugh as he looked at Desmond, faking surprise. "No?"

"No!"

"But I thought you liked pasta, Desmond."

"No!"

He saw Ezio's face peeking around the doorway to the kitchen. "What about you, Ezio?"

"What?"

"No!"

"Do you like pasta?"

Ezio's eyes grew wide, and he nodded. "Yeah, with your meat sauce."

"Good. I think we'll finish that up tonight."

"No!"

He poured the peas into a glass bowl, covered them water, and placed them in the microwave. As many ways as he tried to make peas palatable, this seemed to be the only way. He saw Ezio handing Desmond his tiger, and Kadar was hugging Malik. Ezio had pulled his brother down for a kiss and was carrying him around—much like Altair had been earlier.

"Careful, Ezio."

"I know."

For being only ten, Ezio was definitely a charmer with good looks—and the boy knew it. He reveled in the attention from his teachers (who were largely female, much to Altair's chagrin. A strict masculine teacher would do him good) and the girls in his class. He schmoozed his way into the hearts of everyone he met, and "stranger" was not a word in his vocabulary.

"Are you staying for dinner, Malik?"

"Only if you don't mind."

Altair nodded. "That's fine. You can cook tomorrow."

Malik scoffed, but didn't disagree. The two often spent the night with them. They were in the same boat, their parents always gone for one reason or another, and it made it slightly easier to raise their brothers. They each had a credit card and a good sense for money, so it wasn't a problem. They were both legal, could both drive, and picked up the slack for the other. Malik may have a biting tongue, but he was good man. As he fixed dinner, he realized he'd have to go to the grocery store after school.

"It's raining out," Malik mentioned, and Altair swore.

Desmond's daycare had flooding problems (but all the others had pedophiles for caretakers, and Altair liked Lucy's) sometimes in heavy rains, and he didn't want to have to take Desmond to school tomorrow. The principal didn't like it, but at least the man understood his problem. Principal Vinci was a caring man. Fortunately for him, Altair went to the same school as Malik, and when Desmond just became too unmanageable, or he just needed a break, Malik would take him to class instead—and Altair would relieve his stress by beating on Robert Sable when he would inevitably call them faggots or whatever. Tomorrow might not be too bad if he had to go grocery shopping. It was then he realized tomorrow was Saturday.

The microwave went off, and he put in the meat sauce. With a yawn, he turned to see Ezio playing with Desmond in the little foot-pedal car. Malik was watching the rain with his brother, and not for the first time, he was looking forward to going upstairs with Malik and falling asleep. He was exhausted. He set out dinner, calling for Ezio and letting him carry Desmond in.

"Peas?" Ezio shouted. "No way!"

"Yes, and yes, you will eat them, or no, you will not leave this table till they're gone."

Ezio scowled, and plopped down at the table, scowling. Altair put Desmond in the high chair and gave him several noodles and peas to eat—and play with, much to his chagrin. Altair and Malik were quiet through dinner, although Altair looked remarkably more tired than Malik, and they listened as Ezio told him an epic on how he had saved Cristina from Vieri today, and he couldn't help but be slightly proud of the new bruised cheek Ezio was certain the boy had. When they were done, he dried the dishes as Malik washed them, giving the boys a few more hours of playtime. At eight, Desmond promptly passed out from exhaustion, trying valiantly to stay up and play with this older brothers (of which, Kadar was one). Altair trudged upstairs and tucked him into the bed after sticking him in a diaper.

Potty training was his least favorite thing about Desmond. About a year ago, he had started training the boy in how to use a toilet—and as odd as that was, he had to admit that the tiny toilet he bought was almost cute. He was still having problems catching himself before he had to pee at night, but he did occasionally catch himself. So instead of washing the sheets, he taught Desmond how to take off a diaper. When he did catch himself, he rewarded him with a pack of gummies in his lunchbox for Lucy's. An hour later, and he was herding Ezio and Kadar into their pajamas and into bed, and after he had tucked them in and kissed them goodnight, he trudged into his room to find Malik all ready lying there. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in beside him, turning out the light and throwing an arm over Malik's waist, spooning against him as they slept. They did have a relationship, but it was nothing like what Robert thought. It was just nice to know he had a body to sleep against during the night, someone to help him raise the kids—and Malik was good for both.

He woke to the feel of someone tugging on his sleeve, and he rolled over, causing Malik to grunt and turn as well. The bed was warm; it was Saturday, and he had earned the right to sleep in. Until a little voice told him what time it was.

"Seven dot dot one one. Up, up."

"Desmond," he groaned, sounding more like a dying animal. "Go back to bed."

The little boy was silent, and Altair closed his eye again, almost back to sleep when he heard, "Seven dot dot one two."

Altair grunted, and Malik pulled the covers over his head. He hated his little brothers.

"Seven dot dot one thr—"

"I get it," he snapped, sitting up, fixing the boy with a hard stare.

Desmond whimpered and backed up.

"What do you want?"

Those lips were trembling, and he watched Desmond slink from the room like a kicked puppy. He grunted, and Malik murmured something as he got from the bed. Probably something like "Good job, dumbass." Altair hated kids. He walked out into the hallway and saw Desmond crying, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was tired—he never asked for this life. Walking over, he knelt down and picked Desmond up, shushing him and letting him cry. Altair thanked his luck stars his little brother cried quietly, and he cursed Lucy for teaching him his numbers.

"What did you need, Desmond?"

"Hungry."

Altair wanted to cry. All he wanted was his warm bed and Malik. He trudged downstairs and into the kitchen to get him some Cheerios while he fixed strawberries for the boy. He plopped him in his chair, and tried to pull back, but Desmond refused to let go.

"No."

"Desmond, please."

"No."

Altair hated kids. He picked his brother back up and went about awkwardly making a small bowl of oatmeal for him. Ezio and Kadar came bounding into the kitchen just before it was done, raiding the pantry for a package of Poptarts.

"Ezio," he murmured, gesturing him over.

Ezio came over with one eyebrow quirked, and jumped when he was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you for being independent for breakfast."

Ezio pulled back, looking thoroughly shocked. "Uh… You're welcome?"

Altair let his head thump on the table as Ezio bounded out to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

"Me too! Me too!"

Altair grunted and stood up to give Desmond a hug before the boy settled down happily to eat his breakfast. He vaguely remembered before Desmond was born, and he and Ezio would settle on the couch like two guy friends, a box of cereal in their hands as they watched Power Rangers, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or whatever else was on. He missed those days—back when he had energy. He woke with a start as a plate clattered down in front of him, and he blinked blearily to see Desmond gone from his chair and over easy eggs and sausage in front of him. He stared at it, not quite knowing where it came from.

"Eat, you idiot. Can't go chasing kids all day if you don't have any energy."

He glanced up to see Malik sitting on the other side of the table. "What?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Do you need me to speak to you like Desmond? Food. Eat. Energy. Or am I using words too big for you?"

Altair snarled and picked up the fork after a few minutes.

"And don't worry about tomorrow. You can sleep in then. I told Kadar to take care of him for you."

Altair grunted, eating much slower than usual, his chin in his hand as he dreaded the day. He had been looking forward to sleeping. He finished quickly and washed the dishes before walking out and settling in his favorite, overstuffed chair, tilting his head back and trying to catch a nap. Ezio and Kadar were talking about whatever was on, and Desmond was busy doing something, and as long as he didn't wake up Altair, they would all be in good moods.

He grunted when he felt Malik smack him upside the head two hours later.

"Get up off your ass and go to the store. I saw your list."

"You do it," he snarled, feeling remarkably better after sleeping.

Malik scoffed. "I have to take Kadar for his shots."

Altair grunted and stood up. "Fine."

"The boys are dressed and ready to go."

"Thanks. Ezio! Let's go!"

Ezio came sliding down the banister, and Desmond came toddling in, making a grabby motion with his hands as Shaun was on a leash behind him. Altair scooped him up and they walked out to the old junker his parents bought him, strapped Desmond in back, and got in. Ezio was excited.

"So, what are we doing?"

Altair blinked. "Grocery shopping. Run in and grab my messenger bag and the shopping list. It's on the fridge."

Ezio sighed dramatically. "Fine."

As soon as the child disappeared inside, he slammed his head on the steering wheel. He hated grocery shopping.

"What wrong?"

Altair grunted at his youngest brother's question, reveling in the pain blooming throughout his skull.

"What wrong?" The voice sounded worried. "What wrong? Not sick?"

Altair sighed, and he rubbed his eyes as he turned to look at his brother. "No, Desmond, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he hid behind his tiger.

Altair reached out and placed a hand on his knee. "For what, kiddo?"

"Woke up at seven dot dot one one. Cranky. I'm sorry."

Altair let out an amused breath. "It's okay, Desmond. You're not old enough to know how to make breakfast."

"Sorry."

Altair rubbed his leg. "Don't worry about it. You're a good boy."

Desmond's eyes, peeking up over the edge of Shaun's furry head, seemed to brighten a bit. Ezio came running and leapt into the car, both the messenger bag and the list in his hands, and he shut the door.

"Let's go!"

Altair nodded and pulled out, driving to the grocery store. The trip was largely uneventful, and it wasn't until they had to go through the isle with the gummies that Altair began to have trouble. Desmond had taken a box of Godzilla gummies off the shelf, and was walking alongside Altair with them. Shaun was nestled into the seat in the cart so he couldn't escape.

Altair frowned. "No, Desmond, I didn't say you could get that."

"Yes," Desmond said, giving him his best glare.

"No. Turn around and put it back."

"No."

Altair quirked an eyebrow, and he squatted so he could look the two-year-old in the eye. "Desmond, I said, 'No,' and I expect you to listen to me. If you don't, I will turn you over my knee right here."

"No," Desmond said, pouting. "No. Want gummies."

He reached out and gently pried the box from him. "No, Desmond."

"Yes."

He put the box on the shelf and straightened, turning to Ezio. "Thank you, Ezio, for behaving yourself."

He looked when the middle child pointed, and Altair frowned at Desmond holding the box of gummies again.

"Put it back."

"No."

"Desmond."

"No."

"I will turn you over my knee. Last chance."

He took the box from the boy's hands and stuck it on the shelf. He scooped him up before he could grab it again. His eyes grew wide when Desmond slapped him in the face, as hard as he could. Altair's eyes grew cold. Then, calmly, he set the boy down, and when Desmond grabbed for them, he bent him over his knee, delivering two quick, sharp smacks to his bottom—hard (perhaps a little harder than he should've, but he was still agitated from earlier). He scooped Desmond up and set him in the cart as he started screaming and crying, pointedly ignoring the other people's stares as he pushed the cart to the end of the isle to get to the frozen goods section. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Desmond bawled into Shaun, screaming and the whole nine yards. He needed a nap.

"Hey, wasn't that a little harsh?"

He fixed his iciest glare on the man behind him. His wife was also struggling with children who wanted gummies, and Altair sneered, despite the fact the man was slightly bigger.

"You raise your children to be spoiled, disobedient snots who end up in jail for assaulting their teacher, and I will raise my childr—brothers to be well-behaved, obedient men who have a healthy fear for disobedience."

He scoffed at the kids behind him and turned around, ignoring Desmond as he cried, and pushed the cart into the frozen foods. He was pleased to catch, in the corner of his eye as he looked at the frozen vegetables, the man smacking his children's rumps twice. Eventually, Desmond realized that crying was not giving him the attention he wanted, and he stopped, sniffling. Altair handed him a tissue from the messenger bag he carried around and threw some mixed veggies into the cart, as well as peas and carrots. Ezio was silently walking alongside the cart. As they pulled into the ice cream isle, the one with frozen pizzas, Ezio spoke.

"Uh… Altair?" He turned to see Ezio standing there, slightly afraid, by the fudge bars. "Can we… can we get some?"

Desmond was fast asleep, cuddling Shaun as he slept in the cart. He had cried himself to exhaustion, and Altair had never been happier to see that poor stuffed tiger. He sighed, then nodded.

"But only if you run and fetch some of those gummies Desmond wanted. Don't let him know."

Ezio beamed, grabbing the fudge bars and the ice cream sandwiches, and then dashed off before Altair could object. Altair rolled his eyes and shook his head as he threw in three frozen pizzas and started toward the checkout lane. Ezio came back moments later, the gummies in hand, and bounced by the cart as the ice cream was put in.

"Can we have one in the car?"

Altair found himself smiling softly. Ezio had been well behaved.

"Sure," he murmured, chuckling at Ezio's enthusiasm.

After he put all the groceries in the car, he handed Ezio a fudge bar and strapped Desmond in, who was still out cold.

"Thanks, Altair!" Ezio said, happily eating the ice cream.

He nodded as he pulled back out and drove home. The Al-Sayfs weren't home yet, and Altair had Ezio help him carry in the groceries as he unstrapped Desmond, took him inside, and tucked him in. "And don't think you're off the hook for throwing the ice cream sandwiches in there when I said you could only get the fudge bars," he growled, his heart not really in it.

Ezio froze, then sent him a sorry look and offered one out. "You were just so upset this morning."

Altair shook his head at his brother's antics and swiped the ice cream from his hand. He pretended not to see the smirk he wore as he ripped open the paper and bit into it. After he put away the groceries and polished off the ice cream sandwich, he walked into the living room, his mood a little brighter, but no less tired as he stretched out on the couch. Malik and Kadar came back an hour later, and Altair offered him one of the fudge pops when he saw how mad Kadar was at having to get allergy shots.

"You bushed?"

Malik grunted as he plopped down beside Altair.

"What happened?"

"Damn fucking bastard fucking fled…" the rest was nothing but a bunch of curses, followed by a, "chased him for two Goddamn hours."

Altair chuckled slightly, earning him a glare, and he rose. "Need a nap?"

Malik was all ready heading upstairs. Altair peeked in to find Ezio talking to Kadar as he happily ate the ice cream.

"Malik and I are going to take a nap. Be good."

Ezio nodded, smiling. He walked upstairs, the weariness still in his bones. He pulled off his shirt and pants as he entered his room, Malik all ready under the covers and watching him. He climbed in beside him and pulled him close, and Malik didn't object when he pressed his lips against the base of his neck in a slow, tender kiss before settling down and closing his eyes, his arms wrapped securely around him. It didn't take long before they were fast asleep.

He woke to the sound of a crash, and he was out of bed in an instant, running down the stairs and into the kitchen—only to find Kadar on Ezio's shoulders and several pots and pans all over the floor. They were staring sheepishly at him, and he blinked in wide-eyed wonder.

"Sorry, Altair. We were gonna make pizza rolls so we wouldn't wake you."

He blinked again, then ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, a small chuckle bubbling from deep inside his chest.

"You could've waken me."

"We didn't want you mad," Kadar said.

"You have been a God send today, Ezio. It's the least I could do for you."

Ezio grinned. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll make you lunch."

"Awesome!"

He was sitting at the table, thumbing through a cookbook and waiting for the timer to go off, when Desmond came waddling in, Shaun in one hand with his thumb in his mouth and a piece of paper in the other. He leaned forward and scooped him up.

"What do you have there, Desmond?"

The child offered out the paper, and he looked at it. It was a piece of computer paper, filled with scribbles from the sixty-four colored Crayons.

"What's this for?"

"Sorry."

"You're sorry?"

He buried his face in Shaun, and Altair wrapped him in a hug.

"Desmond…"

Desmond curled up around his stuffed tiger and nuzzled against his chest. Altair ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, kiddo. It's okay. I'm not mad."

They sat in silence until the timer went off, and Altair held him close as he pulled the pizza rolls out. He set them on the top of the oven and picked up the piece of paper, smiling slightly. It was a work of art—just for him.

"I think this needs to go onto the fridge. Don't you?"

He saw one bright brown eye peek over the top of Shaun, and he smiled gently at him.

"And I think that we should use the Godzilla magnet, yeah?"

He saw the tiniest happy smile, and he kissed his head as he put the picture on the fridge. Desmond was smiling softly in his arms, his ear against his heart, and he hugged Desmond close. The boy was so small and fragile.

"Shaun park?"

"Hm?"

"Shaun park."

Altair nodded once. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Shaun park. Lucy Shaun."

He blinked, then realized what Desmond was talking about. He wanted to go to the park with Shaun Hastings, from his day care center—not the stuffed animal in his arms. The two were friends, and Altair had often seen them playing with the building blocks when he stopped to pick him up after school.

"Kiddo, Mrs. Hastings doesn't know me."

Desmond looked at him, confused. "So?"

He sighed. "I'll call her, okay? And we'll see if we can't go to the park."

His kid brightened considerably, and he pulled out the directory. He thumbed to "Hastings" and followed to the number before fetching the phone and punching it in. He held it to his ear, counting the rings absentmindedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, this is the Hastings' residence. Marjan speaking." She sounded British.

"Mrs. Hastings? This is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Desmond Miles' caretaker."

"Yes? What do you need?" she sounded confused.

"My younger brother and your son are good friends at the day care, and I was wondering if you were free sometime soon, perhaps we could take them to the park? I realize you don't know me, since I pick my brother up after school."

"No, no, Shaun's talked about Desmond before. How is it that you have different last names?"

He sighed. "My mother's been married several times."

"Several?" she said it as if it were a scandal.

"Ah, yes, I have two younger brothers I take care of as she travels with her current husband. He works for Abstergo Industries."

"My, my, my, and you're taking care of your two younger brothers? That's terrible! If you ever need a place to drop Desmond off at, I would be more than happy to take him off your hands for a while. Shaun was going on and on about the fact he had a tiger named after him from your Desmond."

He smiled, kissing his brother's forehead, and Desmond smiled.

"We should be free after church tomorrow. Of course, I'll have to run him home first to change him out of his clothes."

"Naturally. What time—"

"How about two o'clock at Jackson Park?"

"Sounds wonderful. I can't wait to meet you."

"You sound like a wonderful young man. I'll see you tomorrow then. Shaun!"

"Shaun!" Desmond shrieked "Shaun!"

He could hear in the background Mrs. Hastings wrestling with her child. "I'm so sorry, Altair. Shaun came—"

"Shaun!" Desmond shrieked again, and Altair winced. That boy had volume when he wanted to.

"Does he want to say hello?"

Altair raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to say hello to Shaun?"

"Shaun!" Desmond yelped, making a grabby hand at the phone.

Altair chuckled. "He would love to."

"Shaun?" Desmond spoke cautiously, almost as if he expected him to jump out of the receiver.

Altair sat down, listening to him babble in mostly incoherency, but he assumed Shaun could understand, and he supposed that was okay. Ezio and Kadar came walking in.

"They're done?"

"They should be cool by now."

"Awesome!"

"Thanks, Altair!"

He nodded as Desmond pushed the phone back at him.

"My, they certainly are chatty, aren't they?"

Altair exhaled loudly, and Mrs. Hastings laughed. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hastings."

"It's no problem, dear. Good bye."

"Good bye." He hung up the phone and looked at an expectant Desmond. "We'll go to the park tomorrow at two, okay?"

"Okay!" Desmond shrieked, and Altair jerked back slightly from the high pitch as the boy nestled into his arms.

"What is going on in here?"

He looked to the entrance of the kitchen to find Malik standing there, his arms crossed and yawning. He shrugged.

"I'm taking Desmond to the park tomorrow."

"I suppose we're all going?"

"Unless you want to stay here and watch the boys."

Malik scowled. "All right, we're all going."

He nodded and walked passed him to the couch, where he sat down and cuddled Desmond. Malik plopped beside him and leaned in, still waking up. The little boy nestled into him and his friend, and they sat there, cuddling, for a long time, watching as Ezio and Kadar dragged out the DDR mats and began stomping away, until the sun went down and the kids began complaining about being hungry. Desmond clung to him as he baked some chicken and prepared fries for him.

As they sat down for dinner, he thought maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. He watched as Desmond played with the chicken he had pulled for him, and Ezio was playfully trash-talking Kadar, who was spewing dirt right back at him. They got into the DDR game. Ezio was more than excited to go to the park—because he knew the ice cream truck would be there, and so would Cristina. Altair suggested he push Cristina on the swing, and Ezio said that he would—while keeping Vieri away. Altair just knew the two of them would grow up and be childhood sweethearts.

As Malik washed the dishes, he packed his messenger bag with anything they might need. He pushed in bandaids and Neosporin, money for the ice cream truck. He tucked in his free-reading book and Malik's, and an extra magazine or two. His wallet and a blanket were the last things to go in. He knew Desmond would end up napping in the park, so he pushed a blanket for him to sleep on in the bag. Setting it on the door handle, he jogged downstairs to find Desmond playing with his crayons. There was a sippy-cup full of juice in front of him as he worked hard on his picture. Ezio and Kadar were back to battling in a shoot'em up game.

He sat by Desmond. "What are you drawing?"

"A hoppy toad bike!" he chirped, and Altair peeked over his shoulder at the bright scribbles.

He smiled as Malik came over and sat behind him on the couch. He leaned back, between his legs, and sighed.

"At least the nap cured everything."

"Yes," he murmured. "Naps do have a way of doing that."

"What's Desmond drawing?"

He could feel Malik's fingers gently scratching his head, and his eyes fluttered closed as he tilted his head back. "A frog on a bicycle."

He heard Malik chuckle softly. "He's got quite an imagination."

"I hope it serves him well in the future."

They were silent for a few minutes, the stomping of their brothers and Desmond's quiet murmurs about what color he needed the only thing he could hear. He was relaxing into Malik's head massage, and, briefly, he wondered what Robert would do if he pulled Malik into a kiss right in front of him.

"I can hear you thinking," Malik murmured.

"About Robert."

"What this time?"

"What he would do if I kissed you in front of him."

He could feel the wicked smirk twisting onto his friend's lips. "Perhaps we should try it. Give him something to talk about."

Altair scoffed. "That would be fun. Especially the next time I have to bring Desmond in."

"I'll store that idea away for later. Hopefully, we won't see him tomorrow."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." He rubbed Malik's calf gently. "When I take Desmond up to put him to bed, will you put some g-u-m-m-i-e-s in the bag for me?"

"Are there some in the cupboard?"

"Yes."

"You're a softie, Altair."

"I know."

"Grow a pair."

"You're the one who needs them. I all ready spanked Desmond in the grocery market today for not listening."

Malik nodded. "Tell me what went on."

"He wanted gummies, and when I put them back for the third time and he slapped me, I spanked him. Some guy called me out, and I told him off."

"You probably could've taken him."

"I could've. No 'probably' necessary."

"You're an arrogant ass."

"Yet still you stay around here. Goddamn masochist."

"I really should leave you. Right now."

"You really should."

There was silence for a few second before two scoffs right in time with each other. They were silent once more, until he heard Desmond yawn, and he rose, scooping the boy up after prying the crayon from his hand. Desmond had Shaun in one hand, dangling dangerously, and was half-asleep against his shoulder. He walked into the toddler's dinosaur themed room, stepping over the plastic dinosaurs. He put him in a diaper, tucked him in, and sung him a lullaby before leaving his room. He met Malik halfway down the stairs.

"I'm off to bed. The gummies are in the bag."

"Still tired from chasing Kadar?"

"That damn boy can run if he wants too."

Altair nodded, patting his shoulder once before continuing down the stairs. He waited until ten, and like clockwork, Ezio and Kadar went up to bed. He was up another hour after that, tidying up Desmond's mess and the entertainment system before he walked to his room and fell asleep next to Malik. The next morning, he woke up tangled under the sheets with Malik. He could see the clock reading sometime passed noon, and he grunted, shifting against his friend. Malik mumbled something, sounding angry as he rolled over and burrowed in closer to Altair.

"Mal'k, gotta get up."

He grunted at the angry mumble.

"Desmond to the park today."

He let the man roll away as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he checked the clock, he realized it was almost one, and he cursed, jumping out of the bed and scrambling to get dressed. He brushed his teeth and ran downstairs, not caring if his hair was wild. He found Ezio and Kadar in the kitchen, with Desmond in his highchair, crying. He scooped the boy up and bumped the ten-year-olds from the kitchen, trying valiantly to save the oatmeal. It worked, with a handful of brown sugar and some fruit, but he eventually found himself sitting at the table, rubbing his eyes as Desmond munched merrily on the oatmeal, and Ezio and Kadar picked at the fruit.

"Sorry, Altair," Ezio murmured.

"It's not your fault. You were just letting me sleep in. Thank you for trying."

"Are you sure?"

Altair looked at his brother, giving him a soft look. "I'm positive. You did a good job this morning."

Ezio beamed, and Kadar looked happy as well. They finished off their food and went to leave.

"Remember, we leave in less than an hour for the park."

"Yup!"

He watched Desmond eat, fixing himself a light lunch and several snacks for the park. Malik came down thirty minutes later, and he handed him the sandwich he had made for him. Malik ate it in a trance, still waking up, and it wasn't until he had slipped him a cup of black coffee that he woke completely. By the time they were all in the car, Desmond was a happy camper and screeching happily as they pulled into Jackson Park. There was a playground and a small lake, lots of land and plenty of space to let them run. He was pulled away before the other three were out as Desmond held his hand, toddling away and calling for Shaun. He could feel the bag bouncing at his hip as the child pulled him along, and he smiled when Desmond shrieked at the sight of a young boy with red-ish hair playing in the sandbox. The child looked up and brightened, waving with a smile. Altair straightened as he toddled away to the sandbox.

"Over here!"

He saw a proper looking woman sitting on a bench, and he made his way over, sitting down as she shook her head. He let his arms rest over the back of the bench, one outstretched to reserve the space for Malik. Unnecessary, but he didn't care.

"They are full of energy today. Lord help me: Shaun would not sit still at all, and every few minutes he'd ask if it was time to go to the park. Marjan Hastings."

He shook her hand. "Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Pleasure to meet you.

Altair chuckled as Malik came over, plopping down beside him.

"Ezio's all ready found Cristina."

"And Kadar?" Altair murmured.

"He's playing with some kid from his class. Rauf, I think his name was?"

Altair sighed, tilting his head back to look at the sky as Malik seemed right at home with his arm around his shoulders. He heard Malik introduce himself.

"You two are awful young to be raising kids."

Altair's head flopped to side to look at the woman.

"Are you… together?"

He smirked. "Not quite. More like… extremely close best friends. I can't raise my two little brothers alone."

"Well, I'm glad you have such a strong bond with someone else. I couldn't imagine raising my Shaun without my husband, and there's only one child there."

Malik chuckled, closing his eyes, "We pull through with three of them. It helps we don't have to worry about money yet."

"What grades are you in?"

"College freshman next year," Malik said. "But I'm staying home to help watch Kadar. We're both going to college thirty minutes away."

"Are you planning on staying—"

"No. I'm sick of taking care of my brothers. My mother can quit her excessive travelling and stay home to watch them for once."

Marjan raised an eyebrow. "It seems odd Malik is willing to stay, but you aren't."

"In all fairness," Malik said, "I've left him plenty of times so I wouldn't have to help with Desmond."

He heard her hum, and he watched the clouds overhead. There was silence, and Altair reveled in the quiet and the feel of Malik leaning against his arm.

"Well, I think you should stay at home, Altair. From a mother's perspective, I don't think you realize how much those kids love you."

Altair scoffed. "They can shove it. I shouldn't be raising my brothers. I should freaking out over who I'm going to take to prom, or something that comes with senior year. But instead, I'm going to be at home, watching my two-year-old brother and hoping I can get more than four hours of sleep."

"You didn't even want to go to prom," Malik murmured.

"I was making a point, Malik."

His best friend smirked. He growled, and he felt a hand on his leg. He looked to see Marjan giving him a worried look.

"I know it seems unfair, but I do believe you aren't giving your brothers enough of a chance."

"I like Ezio enough," Altair said, his eyes narrowing. "But Desmond? There are times I want to dump him on the side of the road and let the wolves get him. Ezio can take care of himself to a minimal degree. Desmond still has to get rewards for not pissing in his bed."

He saw her shake her head before drawing a book from her side.

"I know it seems like there's no promising future, but imagine the pride you'll feel when all of the effort you put into him comes around, and you have a fine young man standing at graduation, holding the diploma you helped him get. Toddlers can't love like you can love. They love you based on what you can give them."

"I don't care. I'm sick of fucking giving. You know: I'll have to give up my own graduation if my mother doesn't show up to take care of him. What kind of life is this? I sure as hell didn't ask for it."

"I'm sure God put you in charge of their lives for a reason. Your suffering will inevitably make you and them stronger."

"I'm leaving them. I'm fucking sick of taking care of a two-year-old."

She shook her head. "I'm sure you'll find you're missing your life when you leave them behind."

"They aren't my kids. They're 'Mrs. Miles'' kids, and she left them here with me."

They were silent a while longer, and eventually, he saw Desmond come hobbling over, leading Shaun with one hand, his stuffed tiger dragging behind him in the other. He watched as the boy pulled out the blanket as started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Desmond?"

"Lake! Naptime!"

Altair rubbed his eyes as Desmond rolled the tiger in the blanket. "Fine. But stay away from the water, all right?"

"No water! No water!"

He watched them walk off, and he grunted. "He's gonna drown, isn't he?"

"Probably," Malik muttered.

Altair cursed under his breath.

"A toddler who puts himself to sleep?"

"Only today. And he'll probably go swimming, too."

"I would trust the boy. Shaun will keep him in line."

He grunted and rose. "I'm not so sure. I could see him rolling around and straight into the lake. I should probably go—"

"Altair," Malik said firmly, "sit down. You've been running around since you woke up. I'll go make sure they're firmly settled down."

Altair plopped down without protest as Malik rose and walked off. He waited until he got back.

"All right, their firmly bunked on the side of the lake. Don't worry about them. Kadar and Rauf are watching them."

Altair grunted. He was worried. He heard Mrs. Hastings chuckle.

"I never would've believed that you didn't want to take care of them."

"I don't, but I can't just leave them on their own."

"What happens if your mother doesn't come home next year?"

Altair frowned. It was the same feeling of defeat he got every time he thought about it. "I'll just have to stay at home. I can't leave them alone."

He wanted to wipe that smile off her face.

"I'm not heartless. I'm not going to leave a ten-year-old to take care of a two-year-old."

"Regardless of what he says," Malik began as he picked up the book from inside the bag, "Altair is a real softie. He loves his kids. He's just an ass and can't admit it to himself."

"Malik," he growled. "Shut up."

"I'm sure you're a good father," Mrs. Hastings said. "And if you tell me when your graduation is, I'll come with Shaun and watch over Desmond for you."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure? I couldn't impose upon you."

She smiled, patting his leg. "I can be imposed upon. See how well you've raised your brothers, I think you're due to a good night of partying. I'll take the three of them home with me."

He was silent, thinking the option over. Here was this random woman, offering to take his brothers for the night—and Malik's, but more importantly, his. He wasn't entirely sure he could just start trusting her. Sure, Shaun seemed like a nice enough kid, but—

"We'll take you up on that offer, Mrs. Hastings. Thank you."

He jumped and glared at Malik, who frowned. "You're thinking too much, Altair. I can hear it. Just take her offer."

He looked sheepishly at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Hastings."

"It's okay: I understand your worry."

He looked at the ground, giving half an ear as Malik and Marjan talked. Soon after, Kadar came running up, looking panicked. He grabbed Altair's sleeve and tugged.

"Altair—Robert's going to drop Ezio in the lake!"

Altair took off, accidently pushing Kadar over as he sprinted toward the lake. Ezio didn't know how to swim either, although he had promised he would get him swimming lessons over the summer. And maybe take them with him. It wasn't long until he could see Robert holding Ezio over the water's edge—without Desmond or Shaun nearby. He bent over, picking up a rock lying on the ground, and threw it with surprising accuracy, striking Robert in the head. The man snarled and dropped him, and Altair pushed him out of the way, catching Ezio before he could fall in. He knew the water was deep at the end of the pier, the natural lake bottom slippery and probably willing to swallow Ezio whole.

He hit the water as he spilled over the edge, curled around his younger brother, and stood, the water lapping around his chest as Ezio sputtered and coughed in his arms. He wiped his eyes as he felt his way back to the edge. He set Ezio down, gave him a thorough onceover, and then turned his attention to Robert—who was fleeing. With a snarl, he chased after him and caught him easily. He tackled Robert, fisting his hands in his shirt.

"Where is Desmond?" he growled, and Robert smiled that ugly smile.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just raise little faggot children."

He smashed his fist into Robert's nose and rose, lifting him off the ground as the blood poured out of his nose. He could hear Shaun behind him, screaming and crying, and he snarled again.

"Where is he!" he shouted, jerking him like a ragdoll. "Where the hell did your goonies take him!"

Robert sneered, and Altair smashed his face into the ground, wrapping his hands around his neck as he sat on his chest, dripping wet and furious.

"Where the fuck did you take my baby brother?"

Robert made a garbled noise, and he snarled again.

"Where did you take him?"

"That way!"

He looked up to see Kadar pointing in a direction. Ezio had come over, and Altair watched as his younger brother stomped Robert in the gut. Malik had rushed over, and Mrs. Hastings wasn't too far behind. He followed the finger from Kadar, and realized it was toward Robert's house. With a snarl, he tightened his hands. He knew Robert hated him, but taking his brother was too much. He could tease him; he could taunt him—he could even take Altair's life, but touching his brother was one step too far.

"Are they at your house?"

When the man didn't respond, Ezio smashed his foot into Robert's balls, and Robert cried out in pain, nodding "yes." Altair rose, driving his heel into the man's stomach and listening as he swore. He didn't know what Robert was planning, but he wasn't going to give him time to find out. He grabbed Malik.

"Stay here. Keep him down until I find Desmond. Watch Ezio."

Malik nodded as he ran toward the car, hopping in the seat and pulling out with squeal of tires. He drove quickly along the streets, running several red lights and hearing the police behind him, but his heart was pounding, and he had a million thoughts running through his head, each one concerned for Desmond and how Robert had better not have harmed him at all or else Altair would fucking murder him for harming his little brother. He stopped at Robert's house, opening the door and hearing the police screech behind him. He smashed the window with a garden gnome and climbed through. He could hear Desmond's screaming as he grabbed a glass shard, noticing the open basement door. He ran to the stairs.

"Desmond?" he shouted, pounding down the stairs only to struck in the gut with a bat.

Snarling, he was on his feet in an instant, and he grabbed the bat as goonie one—Sibrand?—raised it again. He kneed him in the balls and ripped the bat from him, smashing the bat into his cheek—that damn football helmet the man always fucking wore covering his cheek. Still, the man crumpled, and he looked around to see Desmond wrapped up in his blanket, crying and screaming.

"Desmond!"

He rushed over and unwrapped the child, hugging him tightly, and when Desmond screamed, Altair moved in time to avoid another bat. Desmond screamed again, and Altair lashed out, kicking blindly at the second man. His little brother wrapped his arms, almost suffocating, as he screamed and cried into his shoulder. He saw the police enter the room, and he stepped back as the second goonie froze—William, or something like that.

"Shhhhh, Desmond, calm down, baby."

He started rocking gently, feeling the adrenaline rush leaving him as he tried to shush Desmond. There was absolutely no word to describe the relief, so deep and complete, that struck him in that moment. There was blood on his hand from the glass shard, and his hand hurt, but Desmond was fine and perfectly okay, so so was he.

"It's okay, kiddo. It's all right, Desmond. I'm never letting him touch you again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He kept rocking and hugging Desmond tightly as he listened half-heartedly to the police. He could feel Desmond's heat through his cold, soaking clothes. He needed to call Malik. His little brother was okay. He was unharmed, and Robert hadn't touched him. He breathed deep, trying to keep the tears back. Desmond was safe and unhurt.

The boy screamed when a policeman walked over, and Altair adjusted him, holding him close and trying to calm him down. He bit the inside of his cheek as he hugged his little brother, trying to keep the tears back. He was so relieved Desmond was okay. He looked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, we're going to need you to tell us just what's going on here."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the overwhelming relief caused him simply to shake his head and utter Desmond's name as he held his brother closer. It was another two hours before he could even call Malik. They were in the station, filling everything out and getting advice on a lawyer, when he had a phone in his hands. His hand was bandaged tightly, and he could feel the dull throb of the injury and the stitches from the medical team called in, but at least Desmond was okay.

"Altair?"

He exhaled into the phone, Desmond still clinging to him like a monkey.

"Altair? Isn't everything okay?"

"He's fine. He's fine. He's okay."

"Altair… Altair? Are you crying?"

"He's okay—Malik, he's okay." He couldn't stop the tears from coming. "He's okay, Malik; he's okay."

"Altair—Altair, dear," he heard Mrs. Hastings' voice. "Love, what happened? Is everything all right?"

"He's okay," Altair sobbed into the phone. "He's okay."

"Are you all right?"

"He's okay, Mrs. Hastings. He's fine and alive, and Robert's goonies didn't harm him."

"Oh, love," her voice was so soothing, and he could hear Shaun and the others in the background, "I'm so glad. Is Desmond there?"

"Desmond?" He bounced the bundle in his arm, and Desmond whined, gripping him tighter. "Will you say hello to Shaun?"

He held the phone to his ear.

"Shaun?"

When he heard Shaun's voice, Desmond started crying again.

"I want Shaun! I want Shaun!"

Altair dropped the phone, trying to comfort the boy. After a bit, he heard Malik yelling at him from the floor, and he stooped over, picking up the phone.

"What the Hell, idiot? Don't just—"

"Did you find his stuffed tiger?"

"Yeah. The thing is filthy."

"Come down to the station. Bring it with you. And bring Mrs. Hastings and her son. Just in case."

"The police are here. They've taken Robert into custody and to the hospital."

"How's Ezio?"

"Feisty as ever. He tried to beat up Robert some more after the cops had him on the gurney. They were laughing as they held him back. And then he smoozed his way into Mrs. Hastings heart and impressed the adults with his bravery of trying to defend Desmond."

Altair hugged Desmond as those tiny arms clutched around his neck again. He shushed him.

"Take Ezio and Kadar home. Make them a meal. Put them to bed. And give Mrs. Hastings the money in my wallet. Ask her to bring us something to eat. Something with small foods Desmond can eat. Like Chinese, with fried rice."

He heard Malik speak to her. "She's on her way."

"There's a gun in my closet, hidden in the back. Take that out and wait till we get home."

He heard Malik snort.

"Please."

"I will. I promise. But no more crying. You're such a woman."

Altair laughed quietly, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Thanks, Malik."

He was sitting on a bench when Mrs. Hastings came running in with Shaun in one hand, and Chinese and the other, stuffed Shaun in the other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I took so long, dear. I went ahead and washed the tiger—"

He jumped, frightened and holding Desmond tighter. Desmond woke with a yelp, and Altair blinked rapidly, taking a minute to figure out where he was. Desmond made grabby hands at the tiger, and he curled around the stuffed animal. Shaun climbed on the bench and into Altair's injured arm to hold Desmond's hand.

"Altair?"

He looked at the woman.

"I've got your food."

He nodded, yawning and adjusting the kids in his arms. "Thank you, Mrs. Hastings."

"It's no problem, dear. What happened to your hand?"

"I busted Robert's window with a garden gnome and grabbed a piece of glass on accident." He nodded wearily. "But yeah. We should be able to go home soon."

"You have school in the morning, don't you?"

He nodded. "But I might take Desmond with me."

"Oh! Malik told me to tell you that I have the g-u-m-m-i-e-s for Desmond."

He smiled softly, opening the tub of fried rice awkwardly for Desmond.

"Shaun, dear, get off his lap. Let them eat."

He let her take her child, and it wasn't long till the food was gone, and he was offering the gummies to Desmond, who ended up sharing them with the Hastings child. Not too much sooner after that, he was driving home in a daze, and he found himself walking through the door to find Malik asleep on the couch. He pulled the gun from his hands and nudged him gently, telling him to go to bed. Malik gave him a worried look, and he trudged upstairs to tuck Desmond in, only to fall asleep at the foot of the bed.

He woke to find Desmond curled in his arms, and a blanket draped across him. Something smelled good, and Desmond was watching him with big, brown eyes, clutching his tiger close. He picked the child up with a groan and trudged down the stairs, not looking forward to the uphill legal battle he had just gotten himself into. He walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Hastings at the oven, and Shaun at the table.

"Desmond!" he shrieked.

There was a note on the table. He picked it up and read.

"Novice,

I let Mrs. Hastings in. Take it easy today. Ezio and Kadar are at school, no doubt regaling the tale to all their classmates. Ezio was pretty impressed by your pier save. He knows you don't like water. And don't worry: I'll make sure to get ALL your homework for you. So be prepared, because I'm a tougher teacher than those cheesepuffs at school.

And the legal battle? Yeah, we're all here for it and ready to fight.

But don't expect me to get all sentimental and crap.

Malik"

He found himself smiling as he set his brother down. Desmond was dithering away with Shaun in some half-English speech as Mrs. Hastings set out a breakfast.

"Feeling a bit more chipper now that the worst of the emotions are over?"

He looked at her and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"If you need help with the legal battle, know we're here for you."

He nodded again, smiling slightly as he sat down. His clothes were stiff and smelled of dirty lake water, but he certainly felt better. His hand throbbed and he could see the blood in his clothes, but it wasn't of much concern. He watched as Desmond looked at him and smiled brightly, and his heart soared at the scream of happiness he got.

"Altair stay home today! Altair stay home!"

He chuckled. There was nothing cuter than right then as Desmond pounded the table with his tiny little fists, the tiger jerking with the movements. He loved his little brother.

"Yes, Desmond, I'm staying home today."

"I dare say you'll be living at home for quite a while more, hm?"

He looked at Mrs. Hastings, who was giving him a knowing look. He shook his head, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I guess I will be. Desmond, why don't we color later on today and make some more decorations for the fridge?"

"Yeah!" Desmond screeched, and Altair laughed.


End file.
